


Bulong

by yeoloyalist



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoloyalist/pseuds/yeoloyalist
Summary: Kung saan ginawang isa't kalahating gago ng wrong timing sina Baekhyun Byun at Chanyeol Park.





	Bulong

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is my first fanfic so I hope y'all like it! Leave me some comments after reading~ 
> 
> TW: Infidelity and mentions of smoking

 

“Tara. Baba na tayo.”

 

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa wristwatch niya. 11:03 p.m.

 

Oo nga, kailangan na nila mag-out.

 

Naging routine na nila nina Chanyeol at Jongin na mag-yosi sa rooftop ng office nila before, minsan during, at palaging after work for more than a year now since nagkakilala sila sa Kwon Publishing.

 

Noong bago pa lang si Baekhyun Byun sa company nila, nahihiya pa siyang mag-aya mag-yosi. During his first few weeks sa work, lagi niyang naririnig sina Chanyeol Park at Jongin Kim, “Tara yosi.”

 

Last year, Kuyang Maangas at Kuyang Conyo lang ‘yung codenames niya sa kanila. Ngayon lagi na silang nag-aayang magsuntukan kapag nagbibiruan over Marlboro Ice Blast, Lights at Red.

 

Tuwing nakikita niya silang paakyat ng rooftop, inggit na inggit siya. One year na siyang nagyoyosi noon at pa-promise promise pa siya na by the time he starts his first job, titigil na siya. Eh wala eh. Malakas maka-stress ang thesis at ang mga editor nila sa Kwon. Pero ‘di hamak na mas malakas kamandag ni Ice Blast.

 

Si Jongin ‘yung unang nakaalam na nagyoyosi pala si Baekhyun. Nakita niya kasi silang dalawa ni Jongdae Kim na nagyoyosi sa rooftop noong second month niya pa lang sa work. After that, kusa nang lumapit si Jongin sa kanya para sumama sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

 

 _And I still thank God for that,_ inisip ni Baekhyun. _Pero alam naman na niya ‘yun._

 

Walang imik na lang na tumango si Baekhyun at sumunod kay Chanyeol papunta sa elevator. Pa-elevator elevator pa sila, isang floor lang naman pagitan ng newsroom at ng smoking area. Ayaw lang nila amining natatakot sila pareho mag-fire exit at baka mag-hello pa sa kanila ‘yung guard na nagmumulto sa rooftop. No thanks.

 

Pumasok na sila pareho sa elevator: Chanyeol with his bright Dunkin’ Donuts pink na coffee cup na palagi niyang natatapon ang contents sa sahig ng elev, and Baekhyun with his Christmas red Starbucks tumbler. They were a few steps away from each other. Walang wala sa closeness nila a month ago.

 

 

 

_“Kailangan na natin mag-resist,” sabi ni Chanyeol._

_Bumigat dibdib ni Baekhyun._

_“I know.” Ayun na nga. Alam niyang kailangan nilang gawin ‘to kasi ‘yun ‘yung tama. Pero ang sakit pa rin pala isipin._

_“I’m sorry we have to do this. Pero gusto ko kasi maging tama muna ang lahat. Ayokong nakikitang nahihirapan ka and I know this is my fault,” Chanyeol said. Ang intense ng tingin niya kay Baekhyun. Kelan ba nagsimulang maging ganyan ‘yung tingin sa kanya ng ungas na ‘to?_

_“Chanyeol, nandito na tayo. Nangyari na. ‘Wag mo sisihin sarili mo. We’re in this situation because of the decisions we both made. Not just you.” Umiling si Chanyeol kahit na alam niyang tama ‘yung sinasabi ni Baekhyun._

_Nagpatuloy lang si Baekhyun. “Alam natin pareho na mali ‘yung ginagawa natin. Handa naman akong ibigay ‘yung lahat. I have a lot of love to give. Alam mo ‘yan, Chanyeol. Pero bago ko ibigay ‘yun sa’yo, gusto ko rin maging tama muna ang lahat.”_

_Tumango si Chanyeol. “Yes. At gusto ko rin na ‘wag mong ibigay sa’kin ‘yung buong ikaw. Magtira ka para sa sarili mo, please, Baekhyun. Hindi mo deserve na maubos ka nang dahil lang sa’kin.”_

 

Eh paano kung ubos na nga ako? _Baekhyun thought. Pero ngumiti na lang siya kay Yeol. ‘Yung ngiting pigil. ‘Yung ngiting alam mong pinapakita mo na lang kasi ayaw mo nang pabigatin pa lalo ‘yung nararamdaman nung taong mahal mo. ‘Yung ngiting may kasamang kirot sa dibdib._

Pagbaba nila sa newsroom, hinihintay na ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. Nag-promise kasi siya na maglulugaw sila, kaya nag-effort pa ‘yung best friend niyang pumunta sa office para lang sa P35 na lugaw with lechon kawali. Hindi tuloy niya na-solo si Chanyeol.

 

 _Luh baklang two kala ko ba nagreresist ka?_ Sinampal ni Baekhyun sarili niya. _Tumigil ka._

“O ano gaga tara na nagugutom na ‘ko. Inagahan ko na nga kumain ng dinner para gutom na ‘ko ngayon,” hinampas niya si Jongdae na nag-iinarte and nakikipag-chikahan pa with Ate Irene Bae.

 

“Punyeta sandali lang! Tatapusin ko lang kwento ko. Tapos na in five minutes, promise,” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Nag-isip pa si Baekhyun kung tatabihan niya muna sina Jongin and Chanyeol sa desk nila. Syempre naisip pa niyang lumandi muna bilang napaka-daldal nitong si Jongdae. Alam naman niyang isang malaking kasinungalingan ‘yung five minutes ni ulol.

 

Pero narinig yata ni bakla ‘yung thoughts niya, at nag-aya na ‘tong mag-lugaw. Take out kasi ayaw napapawisan ni Jongdae. _Kunwari pa me pero may hidden agenda naman ako kaya pumayag akong mag-take out._

 

Pagbaba nila sa lobby, nakita nila ‘yung malaking Christmas tree na sinet up ng HR para magsabit ng Christmas wishes ‘yung employees. Sabi sa group e-mail ni Sir Jeonghan Yoon, the best wish gets a prize sa Christmas party. Ang taray pati wish may contest.

 

“Huy tara sulat tayo,” aya ni Baekhyun. Matagal niya nang gustong magsulat dito, hindi lang dahil competitive siya pero dahil meron talaga siyang wish na gusto niyang matupad before the year ends.

 

Syempre bilang mga basura, pinagtawanan muna nila ‘yung mga corny na wish na nakasabit na. Akala mo naman hindi corny at cliché ‘yung panlaban ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ano ba isusulat?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“Gawin nating deep dali para manalo tayo.”

 

Handa na si Baekhyun na isulat ‘yung totoong wish niya sa cute Christmas ornament cutouts ni Sir Jeonghan. Pero syempre as an intellectual, masyadong deep na medyo sarcastic pa ‘yung suggestion ni Jongdae.

 

“Ilagay mo nga, ‘I wish for the reduction of our carbon footprints and less greenhouse gas emission.’”

 

Tangina, bentang benta naman kay Baekhyun. Parang ‘di humalakhak nang isang taon ‘yung tawa. Sinakyan niya muna ‘yung gusto ni Jongdae as a kapwa basura.

 

“Gago! Sige. Magddrawing pa ako ng cute na Earth para mas pak.”

 

Nagsimula na silang magsulat ng kagagahan nila nang bigla nilang nakitang bumababa na ng hagdan si Yeol.

 

“Anong ginagawa niyo?” sinilip pa niya ‘yung sinusulat ni Baekhyun. _Puta buti na lang ‘di ko pa sinusulat ‘yung kadramahan ko._

 

“Nagsusulat kami ng Christmas wish. Dali sulat ka rin! May prize daw ‘yung best wish.”

 

Sinunod naman siya ni Yeol. Kelan ba siya tinanggihan no’n kahit sa mga corny niyang ginagawa?

 

Tahimik na nagsusulat si Yeol habang si Baekhyun and Jongdae naman nagsasabit na ng competitive wishes nila.

 

Binasa pa nila ‘yung isa. “Wow, ‘I wish I can go to Korea, Japan and China.’ Siz sinasabi ko sa’yo, mahirap makakuha ng visa!! Sit down,” tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun. Buhat ng sariling bangko.

 

‘Di nila namalayan pareho na sinasabit na pala ni Yeol ‘yung wish niya.

 

“Anong sinulat mo?” tanong ni Jongdae kay Yeol.

 

Si Baekhyun naman, knowing Yeol, siguro kagaguhan sinulat no’n. Bawasan ‘yung mga halaman sa smoking area dahil pinapapak silang lahat ng lamok ‘pag nagyoyosi, or sarapan ‘yung kapeng lasang paa sa pantry. Some shit like that.

 

Hindi sila tinignan ni Yeol habang sinagot ‘yung tanong.

 

“Maging maayos ang lahat.”

 

 

 

_“Bago kita ligawan, gusto ko maging maayos muna ang lahat,” sabi ni Yeol kay Baekhyun habang hawak niya mga kamay nito._

_Medyo naluha si Baekhyun. Bakit kasi kailangan nandito pa sila sa ganitong sitwasyon?_

_They met at the wrong time, sabi nga sa kanya ni Yeol._

_Wrong time dahil noong na-realize nila pareho na nagiging seryoso na ‘yung unang “happy crush” lang nila sa isa’t isa, pareho silang taken. Si Baekhyun, three years na sila ni Sehun Oh, his college sweetheart. Si Yeol, malapit nang mag-six years with Kyungsoo Do, his first love._

 

_“Sa’yo ako nakahanap ng peace despite everything I was going through.” Ito ‘yung sinabi sa kanya ni Yeol noong nagkaaminan na sila. When the dam finally burst and they both couldn’t take how much their emotions were just overflowing. Hindi na nila kinayang pigilan pa kasi more than a year na nila parehong sinisikreto._

_Si Yeol, hindi niya magawang masabi noon sa best friend niyang si Jongin na nagkaka-crush na siya sa new officemate nila. Iba raw kasi talaga si Baekhyun._

_Si Baekhyun naman, hindi niya masabi kay Jongdae dahil alam niyang the moment he tells someone about his feelings, mas magiging intense lang ‘to. Mas magiging totoo. Pero mali rin kasi taken siya. And he couldn’t stomach the fact na masasaktan niya si Sehun dahil lang sa selfish feelings niya._

_“Baekhyun, I can’t help but blame myself. Hindi ko talaga mapigilan. Nasasaktan ka dahil sa maling desisyon ko. I was so selfish, at hindi ako umamin sa’yo, magiging smooth sana ang lahat. Pero naging selfish ako.”_

_Tinignan niya sa mata si Yeol. How did he get so lucky na magustuhan siya ng taong mahigit isang taon niya nang inaadmire?_

_Noong una, akala niya wala lang lahat. Na kapag nagiging sweet or affectionate sa kanya si Yeol, ganoon din naman siya sa lahat ng tao. Pero kapag tinatawanan niya ‘yung dad jokes ni Yeol okaya naman nag-uusap sila tungkol sa dogs at nagiging passionate si Baekhyun dahil he never lived his life without those furry cuties, natatanong niya lagi kung kailan ba siya huling naging gano’n ka-saya. As in genuinely happy. Hindi ‘yung tumatawa siya ngayon, pero pag-uwi niya iiyak siya kasi mag-aaway na naman sila ni Sehun._

_Noong mga time na nag-ooffer si Yeol na ihatid siya sa bahay after a celebratory or feel-good inuman with officemates after work, akala niya gano’n lang talaga si Yeol sa lahat._

_Sobrang maalaga at sensitive kasi sya. Kapag nagkkwento sa kanya si Baekhyun ng mga rason kung ba’t nag-aaway sila ni Sehun, lagi siyang kinakampihan nito._

_“Hindi ka naman niya dapat kinaiinisan dahil lang do’n,” sabi sa kanya ni Yeol noong na-kwento ni Baekhyun na nag-away sila nang matindi ni Sehun dahil lang nag-inarte siya sa cucumber na nilagay sa shawarma niya._

_Nag-request pa kasi siya no’n kay Kuya Turks na gumawa ng bago. Ayaw niya kasing makain kahit ‘yung beef na nadaplisan lang ng cucumber. “Babe, nakakahiya ano ba ‘yan,” sabi sa kanya ni Sehun na iritang irita pa ‘yung mukha._

_Nakita noon ni Baekhyun na seryoso talagang nainis si Yeol. Kung makahithit kasi sa yosi akala mo gusto nang higupin ‘yung buong office. Nanibago siya kasi dati naman aasarin lang siya ni Yeol kapag nagkkwento siya ng gano’n. Pero parang nung time na ‘yun iba na ‘yung nasasabi ni Yeol._

_“Alam mo kung anong nagustuhan ko sa’yo?”_

_Tinignan siya ni Yeol bago sumagot. “Ano?”_

_“Sobrang selfless mo, Yeol. You have no idea. You always say na ang selfish selfish mo for doing what you did. Pero kailan mo ba pinili sarili mo? Sobrang dalang. Lagi kitang nakikitang problemado dahil nag-aalala ka sa lahat ng mahal mo sa buhay. Lagi kang gumagawa ng paraan para maging masaya ‘yung mga tao sa paligid mo. And I always admired that about you. I always thought na, ‘Wow. Ang swerte ng mga minamahal niya. Merong tao na ready i-sacrifice ang lahat para lang sa kanila.’”_

Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Yeol, pero hindi talaga siya tumitingin.

 

Napa-sarcastic “Wow” na lang siya para hindi masyadong awkward ‘yung atmosphere.

 

“May hugot ba ‘yan?” natatawang tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae.

 

“Generic Christmas wish. OK lang ba na ibang pangalan ilagay ko?”

 

“Tanga, baka hindi magka-totoo ‘yan, sige ka,” pang-aasar sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Anong pangalan ba nilagay mo?”

 

“Mingyu Kim.”

 

“Tangina ka! ‘Wag mo dinadamay crushie ko!” sabi ni Baekhyun with matching hampas.

 

Nginitian lang siya ni Yeol. “Sige una na ako.”

 

“Sa’n ka pupunta?” _Kaya pa naman ako nagpa-take out kay Jongdae kasi akala ko maaabutan pa kita sa office._

“May pupuntahan ako,” seryosong sabi sa kanya ni Yeol.

 

 _Ah._ Gets na agad ni Baekhyun kaya he didn’t push him further.

 

Nang makalabas na si Yeol, kinurot ni Jongdae ‘yung best friend niya.

 

“Ano na gago tara na sa lugawan!”

 

_Punyetang bakla ‘to bakit ba kasi nag-aya ‘to mag-lugaw? Eh ‘di sana kanina solong solo ko na si Yeol habang nagyoyosi kami._

 

“Tangina mo. Sana may uod sa lechon kawali mo mamaya.”


End file.
